lost in your eyes
by Scorponok
Summary: tempest is starting a new following the events of mlp the movie and the friendship festival, but she soon realises she has feelings for princess twilight sparkle. how will it turn out?


Tempest is a strong mare, tough on the outside but soft on the inside. Behind her tough personality and emotionless face, behind those walls of steel, she hides a broken, self-consious mare who wants to be accepted into society like everypony else. Every day under the control of The Storm King, she dreamed and thought of leaving the king, to hide. Maybe even make a prosthetic horn, and live in a far away land. But the Storm King would always tell her other wise. He manipulated her, verbally abusing Tempest. Telling her that nobody but him cared about her, that all the ones that betrayed and left her would pay. They would pay for leaving her behind, that they would pay for forgetting her, they would pay for her horn. And so, she tore appart every village and town in her path.

When the attack on Canterlot was going according to plan, that Princess Twilight had to escape along with her friends. She chased her down, until she trapped her and returned to Canterlot with a pride of a thousand suns, and even imagined herself being complete again. But of course, The Storm King never really did care about her but himself. Twilight had saved her from getting trapped in the storm, and felt something inside her spring. Soon the Storm King was defeated and the Princesses were brought back from their stone imprisionment.

Tempest felt more alone than ever. Everybody was happy again, celebrating, even though a few days ago there was chaos rulling over them. Twilight had approached her, and gifted Tempest something no pony ever offered her. Her friendship, her time and affection. Twilight offered Tempest for her to stay at her castle. And so Tempest couldn't agree more.

She bonded with Twilight pretty fast, following her like a lost puppy. Another friend she bonded with was Pinkie Pie. Her true talent was baking and making up crazy smoothies with wild berries. Everyday, Tempest would dream of being left alone again, how Twilight screamed at her to go away and never come back. She would wake up to Twilight calling out to her. She would sit up right in her bed, look around and find Twilight's worried eyes looking at her. Tempest in a long time hadn't shed a tear, but this time she couldn't hold back anymore. Twilight would embrace Tempest in a hug, and spread her wings over her. She changed Tempest's room next to hers, so that if something happened, she would be there to help.

Pinkie offered Tempest a job at Sugar Cube Corner as a smoothie chef. Tempest was very shy and reserved at first, but warmed up to Pinkie pretty fast up to the point were she would tell her how she was feeling or if she had a problem. Tempest made her first smoothies one day, Pinkie urged her to give it a try. And oh god, the store couldn't have been fuller of ponies. Tempest was surprised, and a smile crept up to her face. She was finally accepted for who she was and what she did. And she thanked Pinkie giving her a special smoothie every Sunday. But she had to thank somepony else. She made a mug, purple colored, with pink and blue star spinkles here and there. As she approached Twilights bedroom door, she felt really nervous and scared, but happy at the same time. She raised her hoof to knock, but she stopped. She couldn't do it, oh it would be embarrassing if Twilight laughed at her face or even worse. She was frozen in place, thinking of what to do.

As Twilight read her book, a knock came at her bedroom door. She closed the book and directed to the door. She opened it, expecting seeing somepony, but there wasn't nopony there. She looked left and right and down the corridor, thats when she looked down at the floor. A smoothie with her hair and pelt color laid down in the floor. She picked it up, levitating it in the air she read the note attached to it.

'Thank you~'

Twlight read the note and looked at the smoothie, a blush creeping up to her cheecks. She tasted the soft and cold drink and hummed at the delicious flavor it had. Tempest listened through her bedroom door, smiled and slumped down the door. She now realized why the sudden strange nervous and happy mood. Tempest was in love, with none other than Twilight. Oh dear.

The next day, Tempest couldn't help but day dream about Twilight. Her smile, her beautiful cascading purple and blue hair, her eyes. Oh dear Celestia she was a true star in the sky. Tempest sighed, and was startled when Pinkie teleported to her and asked-

pinkie pie: Who is the special somepony?!

tempest: W-what are you talking about?

pinkie pie: Oh don't be silly silly, I know when someone is in love. I am the expert at reading ponies. Soooooooo who is it?!

tempest: Um...You promise not to tell anyone?

pinkie pie: Cross my heart, hope to fly ,stick a cupcake in my eye.

tempest: *sigh* I-I...might have a slight affection towards... Twilight?

Pinkie literally urged Tempest to tell Twilight her feelings. She assured her that everything would be alright. Yes Tempest knew she was brave, but not enough brave for this! It was Twilight who they were talking about. Oh goodness gracious, what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she laughed?! Tempest and Pinkie(well mostly Pinkie) made a plan on how to get Twilight alone. And the perfect day had come. The Summer sun celebration was coming up. Tempest could tell Twilight she needed her help with something and finally tell her how she feels. Perfect.

The Summer Sun Celebartion had come up, today was the day. She would call Twilight before sunrise, and tell her how she feels. But again Tempest wanted this to be perfect, and what a good way to do this with a gift. A book obviously, but a special book Tempest wanted to give Twilight. That night nopony slept, (a goodnight rest for Luna) Tempest only needed to find Twilight, but she lost sight of her. Guards and ponies past her way, Tempest asking them if they had seen Twilight. Until one guard told her she had gone to the center of the village. She thanked the guard with a big smile, and ran as fast as her hooves carried her. She looked frantically for Twilight until she spotted her. But...who was that? A young looking, orange stallion stood besdie her. She could be wrong right? Right? The stallion stretched his wing across Twilight, and she smiled and laughed. Oh how her heart ached so much at that moment. She stood like a statue, staring at the both of them. Tears threatened to spill out, thats when Twilight turned around and her smile faltered. Tempest soon realized Twlight had seen her, and she ran back from where she came from. She ran and ran, Pinkie saw her and ran after her, calling out her name. She ran inside the castle, through the corridors and into her room. Pinkie had catched up to her and saw for the first time, Tempest looked so vulnerable. Tears ran down her cheecks, her ears slicked back and her hunched over figure made her seem so small. Pinkie just hugged Tempest, rubbing her back and telling her everything would be alright.

Tempest looked out her balcony window, the sun would be rising soon. She and Pinkie walked over but Pinkie stopped in her tracks and looked back. Tempest was going to ask her what was wrong, until she looked back her self and saw Twilight standing in her bedroom door.

twilight: Pinkie, I want to talk to Tempest.

...:)

twilight: In private?

pinkie pie: Oh ok. Right.

Pinkie gave Tempest a reassuring look. She walked out and Twilight closed the door behind her as she walked in. Tempest sat down infront of her balcony, her back to Twilight.

twilight: Tempest?

twilight: ...I-Im...sorry I... *Tempest stuttered*

twilight: Tempest, it wasn't what it looked like. See, he is only a long friend of mine-

tempest: *Tempest wasn't sad but a bit angry now* Yeah, a really good friend of yours.

twilight: Tempest you don't understand-

tempest: No you don't understand! I was supposed to be beside you not him. I want to make you smile, hear you laugh. I know I was bad before but I can change. I changed for you...I-I...

Twilight was surprised at Tempest outburst, and walked over to her, again wrapping her wings around her. Tempest sobbed into Twlights shoulder, letting herself be held by her.

twilight: Tempest, I did used to like him back then. But I can't describe what I feel for you.

tempest: What?

twilight: Tempest, I feel the same way you do for me.

Tempest looked so surprised, and a really bright blush crept to her cheecks and ears. She could feel her face burning like the sun. They stared into each others eyes, and a bright light shone through the window. The sunrise.

tempest: I-um- Im sorry for not listening.

twilight: That's alright, you couldn't have known. Whats that?

Tempest turned around, and blushed like crazy at what Twilight had pointed at.

tempest: Um-well-I uh...wanted t-to give you something...

Tempest stuttered, and Twilight let out a small giggle at how shy Tempest was being. She levitated the object with her magic and carefully unraped the present.

tempest: I thought...well...you like books so...I-I-I...

Tempest looked at Twilight with fear in her eyes. She didn't like it? Was it to much?

tempest: Um Twilight...I-Im sorry I...

twilight: Tempest I love it. This gift is perfect. You are perfect.

Twilight closed in on Tempest, their muzzles touching. Tempest stared into Twilights eyes, oh how she could get lost in them forever. Such intelligent and beautifull eyes.

They stayed like that until the sun raised fully and they closed their eyes, enjoying their company and warmth. And they would for the rest of their lives, taking in memories, moments and events in their lives. And maybe, just maybe, little hoof prints here and there.

Twilight was tired from being up all night, and so Tempest closed the blinds of her window and carrying Twilight to her bed laying her down and then herelf next to her. Twilight with her magic, laid the photo-album down on the small desk next to the bed, which they soon would fill as their love went on.


End file.
